The Friend-zone
by shiqi98
Summary: The friend-zone is a deep dark hole where you are pushed aside from the girl that you actually like but could never date her because it would ruin your friendship. Once you're in the friend-zone, there's no way out.


**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! Well I was bored and decided to do a short little one-shot so I hope you like it!**

* * *

Jack POV.

"_You're the best friend a girl could ever had Jack!"_

"_Duh, obviously Kim! I am Jack brewer aren't I?"_

_That_ my friends, is a perfect example of the friend-zone. Let me elaborate a little more. I, Jack Brewer, have a huge crush on the one and only Kim Crawford. We hang out all the time, we do homework together, we tease each other and so on. Seems perfectly fine for me to ask her out, doesn't it? Yeah, well there's only a slight problem. I'm also her _best friend_. Emphasize on the word _friend_. Being her best friend I have to listen to ALL her problems with her boyfriends, I have to give advice on how to flirt with a guy, and the worse: it automatically puts me in the friend-zone. The friend-zone is a deep dark hole where you are pushed aside from the girl that you actually like but could never date her because it would ruin your friendship. Once you're in the friend-zone, there's no way out. I shake my head in despair as I walk in the dojo. The second I step foot into the building, I see total chaos. Jerry is trying to rip off one of the dummies heads, Milton is unsuccessfully tempting to master his Kia, and Eddie has just found Jerry's cheese making machine (not a very pleasant sight). I drop my bag and yell at the top of my lungs.

"GUYS!" Well that caught their attention…for approximately three seconds. I sigh, roll my eyes and walk to the locker room to change into my gi. As I take my shirt off I hear a footsteps walk into the room. I look up to see Jerry. He walks over to me and leans against my locker. I ignore him as he continues to stare at me without saying a word. Soon, I become slightly annoyed and break the silence.

"What do you want Jerry?"

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Jerry's one of the only people that can see through me…well when he's not so damn confused. I run my hand through my hair, frustrated.

"I'm stuck in the friend-zone." He lets out a small chuckle and shakes his head knowing perfectly well that there was nothing anyone could do about it. I groan and stand up from the bench. Since I'm extremely clumsy I manage to bump into Kim as I walk out of the locker room.

"Sorry Kim. I wasn't paying attention." She looks at me with her big brown eyes and smiles sheepishly as blush creeps onto her cheeks.

"Jack, you forgot to put on a shirt." I look down at my bare chest and shrug.

"I'm too lazy to go put one on. I'll just do without one." She rolls her eyes teasingly and grabs me by my wrist, pulling me towards the mats.

"Spar with me." I give her a small smile and take my fighting stance. She throws me a punch that I easily block. I give her a roundhouse kick but she manages to duck and sweep me off my feet. As I fall to the ground she pins me to the mat and smirks.

"You lost."

"The fact that you're sitting nicely on my abs and straddling me makes me think that I've won." She blushes bright red and mutters _pervert_ before standing up and reaching offering her hand. I grab her hand but instead of her pulling me up she tumbles on top of me.

"You know Kimmy; if you wanted a hug you could've just asked." I smirk at her playfully and wrap my arms around her waist. She rolls her eyes and hugs me back. Only after a while she starts squeezing me EXTREMELY hard! I try to squirm away from under her but she hangs on tight. I pry her arms off and gasp for air. Once I've started breathing normally again I flip her over and pin her to the ground. We lock eyes and stare at each other intently. Unable to help it my eyes flicker to her lips. Out of the blue she puts an arm around my neck and pulls me to her, our lips centimetres apart.

"Will you just kiss me already, Jack." I smile and lock our lips together. I've just done the impossible: _I've made it out of the friend zone._

**Author's note:**

**How was it? Okay, so-so, could've done better? Review!**


End file.
